To You in Heaven
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Doumeki's feelings about Watanuki put into a letter when Watanuki's gone. DouWata. *includes forevernyu's version*
1. Twelf Bell

**Title:** To You in Heaven  
**Type of Writing**: A letter fanfic?  
**Summary:** Doumeki's feelings about Watanuki put into a letter when Watanuki's gone.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHOLiC. Credits go to CLAMP.

**x o x o**

I hadn't known.  
Why did you hide it from me?  
If you had only told me would I have came along with you.  
Was it that you did not want me coming?

But didn't you know? I thought you already had an idea of it.  
I love you.  
I love you so much that I crossed my heart that day I confessed to you;  
that I will follow you wherever you go – even if you were at Mr. Death's doorstep.

From the day I met you, had you not felt a connection between us?  
Opposites attract, you know? That's how we are.  
You are the North, I am the South.  
Though we are far apart from each other and may never get together except from a little push,  
our hearts are connected.  
Or were.

Who knew that you would have left me from something as plain as that?  
A car. How trivial!  
Don't make me laugh. I'm not in the mood for laughing.  
I've never laughed to you, anyway.  
But my eyes are wet now.  
They pour endlessly from my puffy eyes like a waterfall.

Yuuko told me.  
_I won't forgive you._

You hadn't even said farewell.  
_I won't forgive you._

I definitely won't ever forgive you, Watanuki.  
_I won't._

**x o x o**

Doumeki folded the non addressed letter and walked over to the little fire that he put to life near the sakura tree that Watanuki once sat near. That time of mah-jong was gone now. Long gone.

He kneeled and then held the tear-streaked paper to the fiery flames and watched as it turned brown and crumbly in his hands. He dropped the remains and watched the little ashes of his letter fly towards the heavens.

_Goodbye, Watanuki. I love you._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well! If you didn't quite get it, it's really just a letter to Watanuki from Doumeki after Watanuki dies in a car accident on his way to a trip. Doumeki is stricken about his lost love. I hope you enjoyed? ~**SEi**

**Note2:** I'm not good at writing Doumeki's POV but I hope it was okay. Do review!

**Note3:** I re-edited it a bit and changed the name from _A Stricken Love_ to _To You in Heaven_ because I'm making a sequel! :O Or in this case, a reply.


	2. forevernyu

**Title:** To You in Heaven (vz. forevernyu)  
**Disclaimer:** I (and forevernyu) do not own xxxHolic. Credits go to CLAMP.

**A/N:** This is forevernyu's version~ It's actually pretty good so do read it! :D **~SEi**

**x o x o**

I didn't know.  
You who spoke so openly every day, why did you keep silent when it was really important? Why did you hide it from me?  
If only you'd told me I would have came along, I could have helped you, I might have saved you.  
But you didn't.  
Was it that you did not want me coming? Was it that you did not want me close?  
Why? Didn't you know? I thought you already noticed.  
I love you.  
I love you so much that I crossed my heart and vowed to follow you wherever you go and shield you from harm even if you were at Mr. Death's doorstep.  
Since the day I met you, had you not felt the connection between us?  
Opposites attract, you know? That's how we are.  
You are North, I am South.  
We may be far apart and may never get together unless with a little urging but, our hearts are connected.  
Or were.  
With all the dangers you've faced, I never thought you would leave me because of something as trivial as that.  
A car accident. Don't make me laugh!  
I'm not in the mood for laughing. I've never even gotten the chance to laugh to you anyway.  
I've come to believe my face was as expressionless as you affirmed it to be yet, my eyes are wet now. Tears are pouring endlessly from my puffy eyes like a waterfall.

Liar.

I won't forgive you.  
You hadn't even said farewell.  
I won't forgive you.  
I definitely won't ever forgive you, Watanuki.  
I won't.

**x o x o**

Doumeki folded the non-addressed letter and walked over to the little fire that he put to life near the sakura tree where Watanuki once sat. That time of carefree mah-jong playing was gone now. Long gone.

He knelt and held the tear-streaked paper to the fiery flames waiting until it turned brown and crumbly in his hands. Doumeki dropped the remains and watched as the little ashes of his letter flew towards the heavens. Then, instinctively, his hand whipped at the air as he tried to catch the last flying pieces, and he clenched his fists in frustration, his nails tearing painfully at his own skin.

_Watanuki, you idiot! Come back to me!_

* * *

**A/N:** I posted it as "promised" lol. Review and I'll forward it to her or msg her about your review. **~SEi**

**BTW: **READ HER FANFICS! THEY ARE AWESOME!


End file.
